


廉价的妓女

by qixiufangdajiandao



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Bottom Lee Seunghyun | Seungri, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:40:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23287171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qixiufangdajiandao/pseuds/qixiufangdajiandao
Summary: 当胜利不再有利用价值的时候，他只是个廉价妓女
Relationships: Lee Seunghyun | Seungri/Oh Sehun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	廉价的妓女

纠结三观的可以叉出去了，往下看还纠结的，你爹特别爱种枇杷树！

胜贤的年纪，对于青春偶像来说，已经很大了，公司又推了好几个新人出来，那更稚嫩的胴体，让几位社长和董事流连新人，尽管胜贤努力保持年轻的状态，最终还是被告知他可以从偶像的位置退休了。

只是不做偶像了，胜贤这么多年的培养费却还有大半没有偿还，从镁光灯前离开，胜贤就被带到普库曼斯岛，成为了一个无名无姓，编号为001212的男妓。

刚到私人岛，就赶上金社长招待华尔街投资人，这种荒淫的酒会对胜贤来说，不过是基础业务，乖乖脱掉衣裤，坐到年纪足可以当自己爷爷的男人的腿上，端着酒杯温顺的给客人敬酒，一手摸着客人的阴茎，开始了服务。这位客人年纪大了些，在胜贤白嫩细腻的手的服侍下，也足足用了半个小时，才慢慢站起来，胜贤膝盖跪在沙发上，伸手摸向自己的肛肉，插进两指简单扩张，才转身跨坐在男人身上，捧着男人老态龙钟的脸，一脸魅惑的亲吻脸颊，腰慢慢往下压，用自己的屁眼整根吃下客人的阴茎，上下动作两下，客人就掐住男妓的腰，射了出来。

但001212号男妓的工作并没有结束，金社长叫回了大半男妓，让他们围成圈撅着屁股撑在喷泉护栏上，胜贤刚撑着护栏压下腰撅好屁股，顾不得屁眼里不断往外流的精液，就发现旁边都是熟人。他左边的男妓是比他早两年出道的歌手，右边的男妓还比他晚一年，只可惜右边那位当明星的时候，实在运气不佳，一直被胜贤他们团队压的死死的，胜贤足有大半年没有见过他，没想到会在这相遇。

一时有些无言，只是不等他多想，客人就聚拢上来，因为他屁眼还在骚气的流精液，他白嫩的屁股挨了不少打，从黄昏到深夜，不知道多少根阴茎插进他的肠道，给他肚子里灌满各种精液，让这个曾经的大明星，彻底沦为低贱的男妓。

胜贤骨架不小，加上他的脸也不是金主们最喜欢的那款清纯型，在岛上干了三个月，也没靠屁股挣多少打赏，季度考核的时候，自然成了最末等，管理员们也不给他挣扎的机会，当着一干男妓的面，把胜贤押着拖到手术室，呵斥着男妓们，让他们围一圈，看看胜贤他们四个末等男妓的惩罚。

四肢被呈大字捆在手术台，没有麻药，只有简单消毒，一把锋利的剪刀就在胜贤脆弱的阴囊上剪开两条小口子，胜贤疼的哭喊不止，连自己最看重的嗓子都顾不得了，只是这却不是最痛的，管理员铁手一般抓在阴囊上，用力挤压睾丸，逼着胜贤的睾丸从两个小口子里往外挤，胜贤疼的小肚子打挺，睾丸却出不去，管理员对着胜贤已经开始老化的脸狠狠抽了几耳光，打的胜贤头晕目眩，又伸手去挤，两粒灰白带血丝的睾丸从阴囊里跳出来，管理员却不着急了，打开对讲机叽咕一阵，两个侍者就带着个牵着阿富汗猎犬的客人走进了手术室。

男妓们对视一眼，已经猜到末等男妓的下场，只是当猎犬扑上去在胜贤的哀嚎里吃掉两颗性腺的时候，众人还是吓得发抖，剪断破碎的输精管，消了毒，撒了伤药，胜贤的惩罚还没有结束，抬高双腿，露出屁股，扩张器粗暴撑开肛门后，生物实验室的人接管了惩罚，在胜贤肠道4cm处开了口子，粗暴的在他体内植入以他dna为原料制成的生殖囊，改变了胜贤的身份，手术完毕，胜贤四人就被扔进培养液里泡着。男妓们心有余悸的看了看曾经的同伴，怀揣着恐惧老老实实去接待客人。

等胜贤再度醒来，他已经被锁在一个奇怪的房间里，脸朝下，腰在床板上，双腿略微能活动一二，却也不多，胸口双乳和腹部的床板是掏空的，也不知道有何用意，只是不等他再思考，一根粗管就插进他的屁眼里，大股冰凉的润滑油涌进胜贤肠道里，胜贤刚要小声哼唧，就感觉这个奇怪的房子在移动。

不等他反应过来，他身后的机关启动，客人走到他身后站定，电子机械音响起

“尊敬的贵客您好，欢迎使用精选孕夫001212号，他的生殖囊还没有孕育过生命，这将给您的使用体验带来一些问题，但您都可以通过祝您有孕小帮手解决，现在，您可以开始使用这位代理孕夫了”

机械音刚停，一根粗大的阴茎就抵在胜贤肛肉上，毫不犹豫的往里顶，就着润滑油，顺畅的插到深处，客人似乎很满意他的肠道，舒服的插了好半天，才再次启用智能系统

“孕夫的生殖口在哪？”

“您可以退出到4cm处，从上往下顶，有个小凹口那里就是了”

客人将信将疑，退出大半阴茎，慢慢在胜贤肠道上试探，划过生殖口时，胜贤顿时没忍住的骚叫一声。客人抵在生殖口，一巴掌拍了拍孕夫的臀肉，骂他

“小骚货，松开屁眼，让老子把你操怀孕”

胜贤不敢反抗，也无力反抗，那口愈合后长的有些太小，客人撞击小口，他又疼又爽，努力放松肌肉，任由屁眼里那奇怪的快感把他送上高潮，客人也终于操开小口，插进他稚嫩的生殖囊里，那稚嫩绵软湿热的吸附感让客人爽的不能自己，匆忙在胜贤生殖囊里操弄两下，就把宝贵的精液射在了里面。

等客人软化退出，生殖囊牢牢锁闭起来，里面最早以胜贤x染色体为原型的卵子正在最后的成熟期，胜贤注定要为客人生育第一个孩子。客人走后，胜贤又重回寂静和昏暗，昏沉沉睡了一觉，直到饭点，一根营养管直插进他嘴里，不知名的液体溜进去，他勉强吃完营养液，又再度昏睡起来。

浑浑噩噩的休息一阵，屁眼里又被注射了足量润滑油后，房间门再度打开，客人拍了拍他的屁股，直愣愣插了进去，轻车熟路的捅开生殖囊，在他稚嫩的生殖囊里狠狠操弄，胜贤抱着床板，只觉得被操的又爽又痒，卖力的大声呻吟，努力用肠道裹着客人的性器，敏感的生殖囊分泌着大量骚水，客人即使用阴茎堵着那个小口，也被巨量的水量打湿了小腹，等客人再度射出来，胜贤的屁股已经发了洪灾，生殖囊自动锁闭储存精液后，智能系统撑开肛门，用探针测了胜贤的屁眼，在后台默默将他的等级由b改为a级。

胜贤只用被客人操了五天，系统就检测他怀了头胎，撤走固定住他的姿势的床板，让他可以卧在地毯上休息，但每天还会固定要求他趴跪着撅着屁股，从直肠给药，给他补充雌激素和孕酮。胜贤刚被放开桎梏，就迫不及待的张开腿查看自己的下体，自从被管理员阉了一对睾丸后，他总觉得自己不行了，如今一看自己下体，那根曾经尺寸合格的阴茎已经缩水三分之二，阴囊空荡荡蜷缩在会阴，不仅如此，他的皮肤竟然比做艺人的时候更为白嫩，胜贤又高兴又难过，却不敢想太多。

不知道过去多少天，胜贤先是小腹鼓起来，然后上移，孕育着胎儿的生殖囊开始拼命挤压腹部脏器空间，胜贤最初还能站起来，随着腰腹负担加重，他也习惯了用四肢在地上爬行，肚子里的孩子十分好动，经常半夜回旋踢让他午夜惊醒，而他原本平坦的双乳也鼓了起来，长成他往日最嫌弃的面窝型，在他爬行时，随着动作晃动。

又熬了不知多少天，胜贤在睡梦里疼醒，系统第一时间注意到他的异常，再度支起固定架，把孕夫撑起来，羊水已经破了，系统给他注射了催产素，开始教学产子过程。

胜贤疼的边哭边撒娇，却只能跟着教程，乖乖打开生殖囊口，用力绷紧腹部，把孩子的头送出生殖囊，撑在肠道里，抵着胜贤的前列腺，让他又爽又疼，只是他也不敢放弃，收缩肠道，把孩子努力往体外挤，过肛门时，胜贤又被胎儿撑的受了回罪，鬼哭狼嚎的把孩子的头排出来，刚被许可喘息两口，生殖囊又开始宫缩，胜贤哭哑了嗓子，都无人心疼，孩子的身体狠狠刺激他的前列腺，让他无用的小阴茎一边流尿一边流前列腺液，努力把孩子挤出肛门，顺利生下头胎后，还要忍着剧痛，继续把胎盘产出来。

胜贤几乎刚产出胎盘就昏死过去，再度醒来，全身已被清洗干净，只是屁眼里还插着管子协助他排恶露，腹部还是有些鼓胀，孩子已经被带走，他有些失落，却毫无办法。刚伤心完，胸部就被机械裹住，乳头和乳晕被吸奶器罩住，随着吸奶器的动作，他只觉得臃肿的胸部一痛，两股奶汁从胸下胸腺里涌了出来，他像个奶牛一样，开始产奶了。

胜贤远比系统最初评定的优秀，生产过后的4小时，就产出了初乳，200ml的初乳被罐装进密封瓶，供应给早已预定的客人手上，而在持续给胜贤补充营养后，每三个小时，胜贤都会涨奶，吸奶器泵回的奶量是其他孕夫的两倍多，足足让财主挣了大把钱，胜贤也争气，看起来不打眼的双乳，产乳量却一直在增加，一直涨到其他孕夫的三倍，才稳定下来，等他恶露排完，他已经被定级为s级孕夫和a级男妓。

晚间到了男妓接客时间，胜贤同一时间被开始预定，等客人进了小屋，就看见丰臀肥乳的男妓，胸前贴着吸奶器，正小声喘气着产乳，拉开男妓双腿，看了看胜贤的屁眼，即使知道这个男妓刚刚给别的男人生下了孩子，却不敢信这粉嫩的屁眼是刚生过孩子的模样，扶着阴茎插进去，绵软湿滑的肠道让客人放松下来，狠狠操弄男妓，看着男妓胸前不断泵出的乳汁，好奇的问

“你这个骚货真的能生孩子？”

胜贤老老实实解释

“先生，001212肠道里被植入了生殖囊，只要生殖囊恢复正常，001212可以为客人孕育孩子”

“小骚货的生殖囊在哪？老子怎么操不到？不是骗我吧？”

“先生，001212的生殖囊还在恢复期，现在没法为您打开，您龟头刚刚划过的凹处，就是生殖囊的位置”

客人有点不满意，按着胜贤操了一夜，才骂骂咧咧离开，离开时被赠送了一瓶胜贤的奶汁，一口气喝了小半瓶，才又开心起来。

趁着胜贤生殖囊休息期，给胜贤安排了十几个客人，靠着淫荡产夫的模样，胜贤狠挣了不少打赏。拖欠公司的培养费也只剩下四分之一，而他也被告知，再当一次孕夫，顺利生下孩子，他就能完全还完欠款。等他身体刚刚恢复到可以受孕，系统又为他安排了一对同性夫夫，两人希望同时拥有孩子，胜贤被注射了帮助生殖囊多排一个卵的针，就老老实实趴在床板上，等着新雇主到来。

新雇主夫夫对胜贤很满意，两根阴茎同时捅进他的屁眼后，两人不急动作，上身楼抱着深吻起来，胜贤又羡慕又渴望被狠狠操弄，辛辛苦苦的挨操了一整夜，第二日就被告知自己生殖囊的两个卵子都成功受精。再度过上怀孕的生活，他的胸部却一直在忠实的产奶，孕期虽然不接客，但他的一对乳房却还给他挣了不少钱。这次肚子比头胎大的多，生产时更差点要了他的命，拼命产下属于客人夫夫的双胞胎，胜贤就再度昏迷。

醒来时，他被穿好衣裤，放在老板面前的沙发上，他迷惑的看着老板，直到老板告知他已经还完欠款，可以选择离开或者留下时，才清醒过来，但胸部的涨奶让他难受极了，掀起衣服握着乳肉，狠狠一挤，挤出一股乳汁，胜贤舒坦点，才略微动了动脑子，开口和老板谈了他留下做孕夫和男妓的合同，喂老板吃了顿奶，才由秘书领着，住进江南区的一栋独栋别墅里。

胜贤清醒的狠，他现在的身体根本不适合做其他工作，不如老老实实和老板合作，挣点辛苦钱，他这样的身体，身无分文的回到下层社会，可能明天就被强暴横尸街头，不如继续伺候有钱人。

除去星光和工作，胜贤在别墅里的日子和原来没什么两样，只是被安排了四月集团的太子爷，太子爷精子质量不好，来来回回的操了他一个星期，都没让他肚子里的卵子成功受精，胜贤也不急，规规矩矩的伺候着人，主动承认是他没有做到完美，就这么和太子爷胡混了一个多月，他才成功受孕，受孕后，在别墅里安心养胎，他才发现生殖囊的强大，由于营养充足和不知道什么原因，他只怀了四个月，孩子就已经发育成熟，趴跪在地上，深呼吸产出胎儿，第一次从前来处理孩子的工作人员手里接过孩子看了眼，粉红的婴儿十分可爱，但他却不能再见了，叹息一声交给工作人员带走，他老老实实泡进促进他身体恢复的药水里，等着开工男妓工作。

刚开工，太子爷又点了他，一边给他看儿子的照片，一边狠狠操他，很是满意胜贤这个人造尤物。趁着产褥期的安全期，胜贤伺候了不少客人，银行户头多了一大笔钱，他也特别高兴，考虑再三，决定投资点产业，老板吃了顿上门奶，指点他投了个小游戏公司，刚闲了一天，太子爷又预定了他的下一胎，赶紧把身体调理好，按太子爷的要求，住进太子爷名下的平层里，老老实实的全天候的伺候太子爷。

进了太子爷的屋里，太子爷就不许他泵奶出去卖，挤出来的奶水一半送到主家喂了小少爷，一半给太子爷享用，太子爷这次不急着让这个男妓怀孕，专注调教规矩，给胜贤脖子上加了项圈，让他只许跪地爬行，在屋里赤身裸体，偶尔带出门，也只是套上连体衣被牵着绳像狗一样爬行。

慢慢过了小半年，胜贤才终于怀孕，孕期太子爷没碰他，却越发执着于他的奶水，等他平安生下孩子，太子爷才把长期包养合同甩在他面前，胜贤本想拒绝，可太子爷给出的薪资让他无法拒绝，就这么被太子爷圈养起来，成了太子爷独家的生育机器。由于他生殖囊的特性，他比太子爷其他伴侣生育能力高的多，几年时间里，已经陆陆续续给太子爷生了五个儿子，怀上第六个的时候，他甚至为孩子太多而发愁，但太子爷却想拥有更多子嗣，在太子爷寻摸到胜贤前，他膝下只有已故原配生的一个女儿，续娶的妻子一直到现在都没怀孕，让他受够了家族内的攻击，如今有了胜贤，陆陆续续有了五个儿子，不仅堵住了家族内的嘴，更给他们家开枝散叶，他自然乐意多几个儿子，家大业大，儿子长大，互相扶持，家族长能昌盛。

等胜贤怀上太子爷第八个儿子的时候，太子爷已经彻底接过了家族集团，正式成为李家的族长，而为他生育七个儿子的胜贤也作为为家族延续子嗣的功臣被带进古屋居住，只是仍是独门独院，轻易不见人。胜贤艰难的怀着第八个儿子，身体已经大不如从前，多数时候都在昏睡，太子爷不许他见儿子们，他也听话，只老实做太子爷的性奴和生育机器。

等他生下第八个儿子后，太子爷带着长子来他屋里，让他们母子简单见了一面，随后胜贤又撑着继续怀孕产子，足足给太子爷生了十二个儿子，才卧床不起，生育榨干了他的生命力，即使最好的大夫也无它法，胜贤在床上熬了三年，给十二少爷吃足了母乳，才含笑而去，只是他不知道的是，在老板操控的小岛上，用他基因克隆的新的胜贤，正在慢慢形成，克隆完成后，会有个与他长的一模一样的低贱男妓再度开始沦为尊贵客人们的玩具。


End file.
